The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensers and more particularly to a device adapted to be operatively connected to a sealed container of liquid to facilitate dispensing of the liquid and preserved undispensed portions of the liquid and also relates to the method performed with such a device.
When a bottle or container of table wine, or other perishable liquid, is opened in a home, restaurant or bar, the contents must be consumed in a reasonably short period of time to prevent degredation of quality and subsequent spoilage from contact with ambient air. In the case of wine, it is known that spoilage results from contact with the 200-odd yeast spores in the air. Of course, these yeast spores are exposed to the wine once the bottle is opened and the air carrying the yeast spores replaces the wine removed from the bottle so that the remaining undispensed wine in the bottle is subject to spoilage from the air.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a method or system for preserving unused portions of perishable liquids such as wine so that the entire contents of a container of such a perishable liquid does not need to be consumed at any one setting but can rather be consumed over an extended period of time.